Libraries are Luxuries
by Jikage
Summary: When Maka needs help rearranging her library, what more help could anyone provide other than that perfectionist, Death the Kid? /KidMaka/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** After finding out that this website absolutely _lacked_ Death the Kid x Maka Albarn I was totally shocked and devastated. So I'm starting the fandom. Don't get me wrong, I love SoulMaka too but I think Kid deserves a chance at Maka. Hopefully you potential readers out there would try writing some KidMaka fanfiction too? *waggles eyebrows*

**Summary:** When Maka decides she needs help rearranging her library what more help then anyone else then the perfectionist Death the Kid?

* * *

**Libraries are Luxuries**

**-**

By **Jikage**

**

* * *

**

On a fine summer day, Maka sat on the couch, curled up with a book at hand. It was early afternoon and Soul and Maka just had lunch a little earlier. Soul was bringing a laptop down the stairs and sat next to Maka, typing. They stayed like that, silent, just enjoying each other's company. This was usually how they spent their weekends, Soul and Maka usually went somewhere together after she finished reading. It was summer and school was out for a few weeks. Then when Maka snapped her book closed with a content sigh Soul gave a grin at Maka eager to get out on a fine day, "What are we going to do today?"

Maka gave a small hum and thought, "I was thinking of going to Kid's house today. Alone."

Soul gave a surprised grunt, "Huh? Why?"

It was a bit surprising. Maka didn't seem the type of person to suddenly just start hanging out with Death the Kid for a reason. It was sort of personal, but the two didn't quite see eye to eye. When they did hang out however, usually someone accompanied them. Soul couldn't see the reason why she needed to see him. Alone anyways.

Maka gave a small smile, "I have to ask him a small favor and I _know_ he couldn't possibly refuse."

"Hm?"

Maka gave a mischievous smile, "You'll see."

Soul scowled, not liking the fact that Maka was keeping a secret from him. They usually told each other what was wrong, "Let me come," Soul was a bit uncomfortable with her going alone.

Maka shook her head, "No. You can't. I feel like I can't ask with anyone around."

This only soured Soul's mood. He gave a low grunt, closed the laptop, and left the living room. Maka stared a bit worriedly, reflecting on what she just said, hoping Soul didn't take it the wrong way.

After all, asking Death the Kid to help rearranging the library was the most precise and fastest way to get things done. There was no doubt he would refuse, should there ever be a hair out of line, Kid would probably walk across a scorching hot desert just to fix it. Maka smiled, remembering the time one of her pigtails were crooked and he helped fix it, much to Soul's displeasure. Soul could really be a gentleman sometimes.

Maka cleaned up the coffee table, hoping that Kid wouldn't fuss over the "unsymmetrical house" before getting the actually work done. Of course she was getting ahead of herself. She had to ask Kid first. Soul walked back into the living room and watched with disdain when he realized Maka was trying to make things look symmetrical.

"Is he coming over or something?"

Maka looked up in surprise, not realizing Soul came back, "Oh yeah, I have to call him first, huh."

Soul frowned as she made her way towards a mirror, breathed on it fogging the glass up, and wrote Death the Kid's number. Soul went into the kitchen to get a drink, but peeked over the kitchen counter to watch the interaction.

Kid's face appeared through the mirror, "Maka?" Behind him Patty was tying ribbons in Liz's hair while they watched TV together. Liz was busy painting her toenails and mildly chatting with Patty.

Maka smiled up at Kid's reflection, "Hey there, Kid. Today, I was wondering if I could come over."

"Sure. Come on ahead." Kid's eyes shifted to where Soul was peeking over the counter, "Is Soul coming too?"

Maka seemed to notice this and turned to look at Soul before diverting her attention back to Kid, "Nah I'm going alone. Do you want to have dinner at our house tonight? Soul's cooking."

Kid paused eyes looking at the roof in thought and agreed, saying he needed to cook for Liz and Patty before he left.

As they exchanged goodbyes Soul grinded his teeth, grabbed his water bottle and stormed out of the kitchen. Maka followed him, "Soul."

Soul pointedly ignored Maka as he started up the stairs, she tried to get his attention again, "Soul."

Maka felt her patience thinning, "Soul!"

Soul stopped in mid-stomp on the abused stairs, "_What_."

Maka held her tongue when it attempted to lash out and started slowly, "Soul, can you make dinner for us when we get back?"

Soul snapped, "Yeah whatever." He stomped back upstairs. Maka was getting _really_ annoyed of Soul nowadays.

* * *

Maka dressed into a nice shirt and skirt and made her way out the door, Soul grumbled a bye and promised a dinner for her and Kid when they came back. Maka smiled and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a light jacket and made her way to Kid's mansion.

When she arrived, Patty answered, saying Kid was in his room. Maka gave a thank you as Patty made her way back on the couch with her sister. Liz was sobbing at the love drama they were watching. Apparently the protagonist found out that his twin brother was looking for him and right as he saw him a car smashed into him. His girlfriend was trembling as she called 911 and the protagonist kneeled over his brother's mangled body.

Liz turned around a bit to wave at Maka, not trusting her voice and stopped in mid-wave as another sob wracked her body. Patty hugged her sister and offered a new tissue box. Maka smiled as she waved back and made her way up the stairs to Kid's room. She had been in there once, with Soul and Black Star at the time. She was a bit nervous, her first time going into a boy's room alone without Soul. As she neared the door she took a deep breath and knocked twice.

Kid's voice rang through the door, "Maka? Is that you?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, I thought I heard the doorbell. I wasn't sure though." Kid opened the door, dressed in khaki shorts and a yellow polo.

Maka smiled, "It's okay. Patty got the door for me. They're watching a drama right now. Liz was crying pretty hard."

Kid gave a low chuckle, "Yeah, she does that a lot. Especially that one series."

"I understand completely, if you think Liz is pretty bad, you should see Soul watch his comedy shows."

Kid frowned, "Really? He told me that he doesn't like watching TV."

Maka laughed, "He just says that. He loves television. He just wants to act cool."

"That sounds like him."

"Yeah it sure does."

Kid stepped out of the doorway to let Maka into his room. Getting the hint, she sat down on Kid's bed, "Actually Kid I have a favor to ask you."

"I thought so. You usually don't come here without Soul." Kid sat down next to her on the bed, flopping down on it.

"Actually, It's kind of a big favor." Maka said timidly.

Kid gave a reassuring smile, "I'll try my best."

Maka visibly relaxed, "Actually it's about my library. I was hoping if you would help me rearrange the books. It's been much too long since I last did it and that took me _months_ to finish."

Kid smiled, "Uh I'll help. But out of curiosity, why didn't you ask Soul to help?"

Maka gave a loud sigh and laid down on the bed next to Kid, "Do you _really_ think he'd willingly spend his free time to help me put old dusty books in alphabetical order? Please, the only books that guy ever reads is manga."

Kid gave a low chuckle, "I guess not. On one condition of course."

Maka spun around and laid on her belly, "What is it?"

"You'll let me read some books right? I mean---If I find something interesting you'll let me borrow one or two?"

"Kid, you like reading books?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up, "Whenever I possibly can."

It was the beginning of a really beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N:** And romance, little did they know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter two is here. Guys you have _no_ idea how happy your reviews make me. I swear on my life that I _will_ finish this fanfic. I absolutely _hate_ it when people abandon theirs. So be calm, KidMaka fangirls, for I am your savior. =D

My updates will probably be every three to four days. Or a week if I come across a author's block. BUT I WILL _NEVER_ ABANDON THIS.

After I finish this fanfic please expect that more KidMaka fanfics will be shooting your way. I plan to revive this fandom.

* * *

It was dark and musty, the kind of weather you would expect in a summer night. Before they left, Maka and Kid had fun experimenting with Liz and Patty's dinner, and after that Kid and Maka had a bit of tea.

Soul in the meantime felt better after Maka left. (Or rather the kiss on his cheek reassured him, really) He felt a lot better and concluded he was just bummed about not getting invited. He still felt that bitter resentment directed at Maka. Though he would never voice it, he felt that it was Maka's fault in the first place for breaking tradition and leaving him alone.

He cooked some fried fish, fish that Maka and Soul bought at the supermarket. As he stirred in some onions he started to think about Maka recently. It was just something about Maka that he…Soul's thoughts stopped when he heard a strangled chortle coming from the front of the house.

Kid and Maka were talking about Soul----his taste in food, the way he spends his free time, when he lacks the motivation of participating in household chores. (Maka described this in full detail.)

Kid continued to laugh, wheezing for breath. Somehow this reassured Soul more. It was just a little team-bonding time. Nothing more. He felt that instant swell in his heart when Maka continued to talk about him, as if a mom gloating about her prized soccer kid. Even if she described the most embarrassing parts Maka was still talking about him.

Soul leaned out the window sill and whistled at Kid, "Wow Kid was that you? It sounded like a strangled dog or something."

Death the Kid collected his breath and waved at Soul, "Hello Soul, and good afternoon."

Maka glared at Soul, "Soul, be nice. Kid's our guest. Did you make dinner?"

Soul grinned lopsidedly, "Yeah. Of course." Soul ducked back in the window sill and pulled open the front door letting Maka and Kid step in. Soul kissed Maka on the cheek, "Welcome back." Maka flushed and muttered about going to the kitchen. She felt really happy that Soul was back to normal, if not better than normal. Soul hasn't kissed her cheek in a long time. It was always Maka who initiated it. Kid didn't say a word.

Soul turned to Kid, "What did Maka want to ask anyway?"

Kid seemed to brighten as he explained the situation, "Well, she needs help cleaning out the library and rearranging the books."

Soul stared openly at Kid, "You kidding right? And you _agreed_? Are you crazy?"

Kid shook his head, "Well she did come for my help. It was the least I could do."

"The _least_? I'm not so sure about that…Kid, trust me, that basement hasn't been cleaned out for about four years. It practically took Maka half a year just to dust it. Now you're going to put the books in _order_?"

Maka cut in, "Well someone has to do it and apparently the other living person in this house is too lazy to even consider it." She finished with a huff.

Maka ushered Kid to the dining table where Kid's cooking sat. The food was fried fish, not a particular favorite of Kid's, but ate it anyway in respect.

Maka turned to look at kid and gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah I don't like fish either but Soul does." Kid laughed.

"Nah fish is okay. I like it when you finish though. The bones are perfectly lined up."

Soul stared, "Man you only eat fish because of the bones? That's weird."

Maka kicked him from under the table. Soul groaned and excused himself.

Kid tried to hold in his laughter, "Did you just kick him? Do you do that often?"

"Yeah, but only when he's rude."

"Like a married couple, I'd say."

"Yeah." She sighed in content, "Did you ever have a relationship before?"

Kid stared in blank surprise at the question, "No actually. I haven't."

Maka laughed lightly, "Then you're like me and Soul. He can't get a girlfriend for his life."

Kid stared.

Maka shifted nervously, "Huh? What…"

"But he has you." Kid pointed out.

Maka flushed, "Yeah. But um I don't know about that."

Kid blinked, "Why?"

"Sometimes…We drive each other crazy. We argue all the time. We almost have nothing in common." Maka said nervously, smiling.

Kid smiled reassuringly and placed a hand over Maka's in understanding. Maka smiled back.

Soul walked back in the room and Kid removed his hand from Maka's as if it was on fire. Maka turned her attention at Soul who obviously saw what just happened.

Soul sat back down on the table, scowling at Kid and stealing glances at Maka.

They ate silently for a bit. Then Maka brought up conversation, "Kid, what kind of books do you read?"

Soul snorted, thinking that this was absolutely useless. He didn't think of Kid as a reader. Considering that so many things in books were absolutely unsymmetrical.

"I read classic, really. Like Crime and Punishment. From Fyodor Dostoevsky. You know him right?"

Soul frosted over, mid-eating. Fyodor _whowhat?_

Maka's chair was vibrating from her excitement, "That Russian author! I have that book down in the basement!"

_We do?_ Soul thought.

Kid's chair began to vibrate in synchronically with Maka's chair, "The book was morbid! Remember he had to kill Lizaveta because she came in when he killed Alëna?!"

_What? Liza—whatever what?_

Maka was nearly floating with pleasure, "My goodness! That was heartless! He didn't even spare her a chance even though she was his half-sister!"

He killed his _half-sister?!_

"Remember when Raskolnikov kinda liked that prostitute, Sonya? I think that was his _true_ downfall, really! After that, his life went downhill!"

Soul stared deadpanned at the two quivering persons at the table, not following at all on what they were talking about. Maka was nodding profusely and gasped when they talked on and on about books.

Maka's cheery voice practically screamed with excitement, "Have you read Madame Bovary?! I was sobbing when Charles' first wife died!"

Kid was practically leaning on his dinner, "I couldn't _believe_ how fast he moved onto Emma! I mean, he just practically _met_ her!"

Kid looked at Soul expectantly, hoping he would participate in the small book-off Maka and him where sharing at the moment. Maka seemed to notice this, "Soul doesn't read classical remember?"

Soul said nothing, seething.

Maka said still jittery with her excitement, "Let me show you our library."

Maka nearly shot out of her seat and threw a light playful demand at Soul, "Soul wrap up our dinner for us okay?"

Soul continued to sit there, staring at nothing. His face began to turn purple in anger.

Kid followed Maka as she grabbed a flashlight from the coffee table, "Come with me, you might want to hold on to me. I tripped on the stairs a couple of times on my first try. Be careful, the steps are uneven."

Maka held a firm grip on Kid's hand and they both descended into the dark basement. Kid's hand began to sweat profusely. Not watching where he was going, Kid miscalculated the distance on one of the steps and tripped forward. His hand was still locked around Maka's as they fell forward. Maka gave a loud yelp in surprise as Kid twisted his body so he could take the fall, seeing that it was his fault in the first place.

Kid's body slammed into the hard ground and momentum made it worse when Maka fell on him. He gave a low groan in pain and lay still for a long time. Kid half expected Maka's onslaught of questions about his well-being. When it didn't come, he looked at Maka's face for a reaction. He felt like laughing. Maka's face was hilarious. It was frozen, locked in place. Her mouth was pursed and her eyes were so wide it made Kid blink.

Then finally Maka came to her senses, "What just happened?"

Kid couldn't help it; he laughed really hard and tried to sit up. Maka got off of him and she sat on the floor, still shell-shocked from the fall. After he regained his breath he gave a breathy smile, "We fell. Really hard."

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, you have no idea how happy it is for me to see reviews after a good-night sleep. You know I actually had a dream about this chapter. I was showing my friends a bag of fishbones. Going on and on about how Death the Kid would absolutely _die_ to look at them. ='D

I'm probably going to have even more trouble for the next chapter though. I have to think carefully on their actions.

I have to say though, I was not at all happy with this chapter. I rewrote it about two times because it didn't seem to appease my author-senses. My first draft was that after seeing Kid and Maka hold hands, Soul would storm up into his bedroom. Then I gave it a second thought. _Who _in their right minds would ever do that _especially_ someone who is so deep in denial? So I made Soul stay at the dinner table and continued to bash him. xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter threeeee! Yes, it's here! I have to be a good little author and wait three to four days to update though. I _extremely_ enjoy writing Kid x Maka fanfiction, seriously. It inflates my heart to see reviews guys.

* * *

After stumbling around in the dark, Maka and Kid found the flashlight, much to their dismay, it had shattered from the fall. So Maka had taken up the classical candle-lit light. It often flickered a lot and made shadows jumped, frightening Maka and Kid. They then decided that it was much too dark and the tiny window offering only a wisp of moonlight wasn't enough. Carefully, Maka and Kid traveled back up the stairs and were nearly blinded by the lights of the house. Kid was the first to reach the house and grabbed Maka's hand and heaved her up.

Kid's entire back was covered in black soot. Maka was clearly cleaner than him considering that Kid was the cushion that saved her from breaking her head. Maka was still shaky from the fall and liked to grab onto Kid to keep her balance. Kid felt like he was precipitating all over again like before. Maka was laughing when she slapped Kid's back. The black soot spoofed up every where like when two chalk erasers were clapped together.

"I had this stuff all over me too on my first time." Maka said looking at her soot ridden hands, "I made Soul sneeze everywhere."

"Why is there soot down there in the first place?" Death the Kid asked, fairly curious.

"I'm not sure actually. It's been down there for as long as I could remember."

Looking at the time on the grandfather clock nearby, Kid's eyes nearly bugged out, "Wow, it's pretty late now."

Maka gasped in surprise, "Wow I had no idea! Time could go by so fast…"

"…When you're having fun, I guess." Kid finished softly.

Maka flushed, "Gee, I don't know. I mean, I got you all dirty and everything."

"Nah, nothing the laundry can't handle."

He way towards the front door, "Thanks Maka. I had a nice time. I better get home though, Liz and Patty might think you and Soul murdered me."

Maka snapped out of her trance, making her way towards Kid, she opened the front door for him, "I'm still sorry Kid. I got your really nice shirt dirty."

Kid frowned at his dirtied yellow polo and then smiled mischievously, Kid took some soot from his back and using his soot ridden finger he ran a mark on Maka's cheek, "I had a lot of fun, trust me."

Maka flushed a deep red and instinctively her hand swiped at the soot on her cheek, smearing it over everywhere.

Kid chuckled and made his way out the door, "I'll come back later tomorrow, okay? It's a bit late to get started on that library."

Maka stammered a 'see you later' and closed the door behind Kid.

Almost inaudibly, Maka heard a door close upstairs.

The next morning Maka felt clean and fresh. Even though she had taken a bath right before she slept, she took another bath that morning. She felt somewhat relieved that today she would finally get going with her library cleaning with Kid. She felt so light and fluffy that morning she picked flowers from the backyard and placed them into a vase. Soul didn't say anything to her that morning only a small grunt of acknowledgment. It was Maka's turn to do breakfast and dinner today and strangely enough, even though she _hated_ doing the laundry she did it while humming. She felt like today was indeed a good day. She also waved at the neighbor next door who she never really talked to before. Soul seemed to sense her good mood, so naturally it brightened his mood too.

Soul today planned to play basketball with Black Star at the park to stay out of Kid's and Maka's way. (More like ignore them) Maka shooed him off, saying to come back for lunch and dinner. Soul gave a wary glance at Maka before taking his basketball and heading towards the park.

While fixing lunch, Tsubaki had called her through the mirror. Maka smiled at Tsubaki and asked her to wait for a moment. She turned off the stove, washed her hands, and shuffled back in the living room where Tsubaki's reflection was waiting patiently.

"What's up, Tsubaki?" Maka chirped.

"Actually, Maka I was wondering what you were doing today. Soul and Black Star are going to play basketball today I was wondering if you were coming also."

Maka gave an apologetic look, "Sorry Tsubaki. Today Kid is coming over."

Tsubaki's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "You guys are going to be in the house, _alone_?

Maka frowned, "Why is everyone so surprised about this? It's not like Kid and I haven't hung out before."

Tsubaki stammered, "N-no! I mean it's just that usually…someone is with you when you hang out with Kid I mean."

Maka deadpanned, "You're talking about Soul aren't you?"

Tsubaki jumbled over her words again, "Um…well…yes, actually."

Maka groaned and flopped down on the couch that was seated near the mirror, "Soul doesn't keep me on a leash you know."

Tsubaki smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I mean it's just that you two are always together. Don't you notice that at all?"

Tsubaki and Maka exchanged goodbyes and her words seriously pierced constantly through her mind. It wouldn't stop bugging her. Then she realized how it _true_ Tsubaki's word were. Soul was always around her and Maka likewise. It made her uncomfortable. How long has it been like this? She never really noticed how close Soul was to her not until now.

As she wrapped Soul's lunchbox for when he came back she started to feel uncomfortable. Of _course_ everyone would suspect something. I mean for Pete's sake they lived in the same _house_. If that wasn't a big enough hint then what was? Maka groaned and sat down. She made some mango juice and slurped it down in thought. She didn't feel like thinking about this too much. Just talking to Soul was a big enough headache. She relaxed for a few minutes, turning the TV on to a talk show. Maka's mind began to wander and decided that she was wasting electricity she turned the TV off, getting up and grabbing an extra flashlight. Carefully she went down into the basement. It was much lighter then yesterday the small tiny window was bright enough to show the whole room.

Her eyes trailed to the floor where Kid had caught her last night--and much to her pleasure, the proof of him slamming onto the floor was still there. The soot looked lighter there, where Kid had lain on the ground. Maka trailed off to the window and opened it. The room's little light became brighter three times than it was before and fresh air seeped in. Maka didn't bother cleaning up the soot for a reason; the soot would often poof up just by rubbing a hand against the bookshelves so just thinking about cleaning it with a vacuum would probably send her to the hospital with a fit of sneezes. (If that was possible, mind you) She'd rather give her library fresh air. Maka didn't know why, but sometimes she'd like to think of the soot as pixie dust. As childish as it sounded, she thought that it was the library's best attribute. _Magical_, she thought as a child, _this library was magical_.

"Maka?" Kid's voice rang clear from the top of the staircase. Maka jumped a mile high and she spun around. Death the Kid was peeking through the doorway in the basement.

"Kid?" Maka's heart beat was running a marathon. It was surprising, she thought she was alone in the house. Her hand tried to discreetly hide the beating heart.

"Sorry, I was worried, the front door was open and I thought something happened."

Kid slowly, more carefully, walked down the staircase this time, taking note of the uneven steps seeing that he was probably going to be coming down here often. Maka waited for him patiently at the bottom of the staircase, "Sorry, I bet Soul forgot to close the door. He's at the park playing basket ball with Tsubaki and Black Star."

Kid nodded in acknowledgment and took a good look around the library, "It looks really nice now that it's daytime. Like an old vintage theme."

Maka smiled, "Did you know that most of these books were already here when me and Soul moved in? I was so happy."

Death the Kid's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Now that's something. A free library, I'd say."

Maka nodded, "Strangely enough the only genre was romance. I'd added some in here when we moved in though. I tried finding out who lived here to see if it was alright to have the books but I couldn't find a trace."

Kid's face turned thoughtful and he trailed through the bookshelves hand on his chin in thought, "Well I could always ask father. He would know who lived in here."

Maka's smile turned tenfold, "That'd help thanks."

Maka and Kid went to work. They began to take the books out of the bookshelves and stacking them in high towers. They then got a ladder to reach the books on the top shelves. After completing three towers of books, the two went back upstairs and cleaned off. They both flopped down on the living room couch, much too tired. Kid's eyes had turned red from walking into a cloud of dust.

Maka had enough strength to bring the lunch she had made for Kid and herself to the living room. Together they ate on the couch talking absently to one another. Maka had found out that Kid had only seen his father's face only a handful of times, describing that he very much looked like him but only older. Maka proceeded to tell stories of her mother, the last place where she had sent her postcard. She was somewhere in Ireland now. This time the post card had said, 'Hope.'

Before they knew it, Kid and Maka fell into a deep nap. The mirror in front of the couch shuddered and revealed Tsubaki's face. She was about to shout in greeting and stopped in mid-sentence. Her smile increased by tenfold by watching the two sleepy children on the couch, covered in soot, and finished food tableware littered the coffee table, "You two must've had a rough day."

Tsubaki smiled and cut off the transmission in the mirror. Soul at that time was at Black Star's house. They were playing video games (which Soul kept kicking Black Star's butt in) and their threats and taunts of besting one another littered the air. Tsubaki brought in tea and sat down next to Soul as he careful brought it up to his lips when the game had turned into a 'Loading…' screen. Tsubaki had to be careful with her words, "Soul, why isn't Maka with you today?"

Tsubaki decided that playing dumb was a good way to get information. Soul's face scrunched into distaste and spluttered, "She's with Kid. Fixing up that dirty basement."

Tsubaki said slowly, "Then. Why didn't you help her?"

Soul's eyes seemed to turn furious at nothing, "She didn't ask."

"Why?"

Soul's expression scrunch into confusion. Mostly asking this to himself, "Why didn't she?"

Black Star's voice screeched out, "YES! I beat Soul!"

Soul snapped out of his reverie and his furious eyes fixed on Black Star, "You freaking cheat! I wasn't paying attention!"

Black Star continued to gloat, "See? Only a man such as me could beat anyone if I just work out a strategy!"

"You idiot! I wasn't even fighting back!"

"That's your own fault, Mr. Cool!"

Tsubaki laughed, hoping that Soul would think about his own feeling a bit more. Perhaps Soul needed to realize that the reason this was going no where was because of himself. The three gave up the video games and walked outside, deciding to go to Soul house to visit Maka and Kid.

Tsubaki worried inwardly, he hoped those two weren't still on that couch sleeping. And much to her dismay, they were. In a much more suggestive position. Maka's head was lying on Kid's lap as he looked around shifty, worried about waking her. There was a book left to the side, Tsubaki had guessed he closed it when he heard the front door open. Kid looked at Tsubaki for help. Soul's face began to turn purple again.

In rage, he ripped Maka rudely off of Kid's lap, waking her. Kid looked so shock at the action he didn't speak, his eyes turned comically wide. Maka fell to the floor and hit her head on the coffee table roughly. Maka's yelp cut the air like a knife, breaking the tension. A lot happened after that. Maka's pained yelp made Kid jumped out of his seat and kneeled over Maka, making sure she was alright. Soul was yelling his head off and pulling his hair as he stormed off into his bedroom. Black Star, for once, had no idea what to do and Tsubaki helped Kid place Maka gently onto the couch. Maka was crying tears of pain, holding her head in her hands. Tsubaki yelled at Black Star and demanded he bring back Soul at once. Scared for Maka, Black Star ran back upstairs in a panic and started banging on Soul's bedroom door, yelling loud colorful profanities about apologizing to Maka.

Kid was in hysterics, he had no idea what to do, it all happened so fast, so unexpectedly. Tsubaki broke in full dash to grab the first aid kit Maka had stored above the refrigerator. Maka whimpered softly when Kid decided that comforting Maka was the best thing he could do now. He whispered a lot of 'it'll be alright' and 'relax.' Maka listened to the sweet whispers and stopped whimpering. Only silent tears still kept flowing. Maka, didn't understand what happened, only registering that Tsubaki and Black Star was here. Soul had apparently came home too.

Soul at the meantime was up in his room, yelling at himself for no reason, and somewhat screaming back at Black Star through the door. In an animalistic roar, in one swipe of his arm he threw all the clutter that littered his desktop, laptop included. Soul couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't understand, why oh why did he just do that. He didn't _understand_. It was too confusing for his brain. Soul was continuing his tornado-like rage around his room, throwing stuff everywhere. It didn't make any _sense_. He was so _angry_! Soul sat down on his bed and hung his head; He felt…..he felt cheated.

* * *

**A/N:** Gee, for the person who wrote this fanfic I feel like punching Soul myself.

Guys please understand. I'm trying to show that his feelings for Maka are _strong_. Strong enough to be so _angry_ and hurt, you know? lol it may seem like a SoulMaka fanfic but DON'T GET ME WRONG. THIS IS TOTAL KIDMAKA. I like relationships to take time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As some of you may know, I had started on the new KidMaka fanfic, "Office Dares." I had total fun writing it because the plot is simple, fairly humorous, and (hopefully) a blooming romance. I'm sorry Soul seemed so OOC, a lot of people were complaining about it. Geez it makes me mad on how stupid my idea is when people say it. But I don't regret it. That was one of the first steps on bigger, more major problems coming up.

* * *

Alright. I know how much we all hate long A/N's so here to chapter four! Onwaaaaaards! =D

Tsubaki had overreacted much. Actually a lot. It was just that the situation scared her so much she had panicked, screamed at Black Star to get Soul, and tried to treat Maka with Kid's help. It turns out that Maka had only bumped her head hard enough to get a bruise. A black angry swelling had formed on her forehead where she hit her head hard on the coffee table. Kid had refused to go home, seeing that Maka still was in pain. (I know right? It's just a bruise, Kid.) Tsubaki likewise agreed with Kid and stayed the night over at Maka's house. Soul didn't come out of his room and Black Star, who was about to break down the door happily, was stopped by Tsubaki who asked him to stay with Maka as Kid and her fixed up dinner.

Maka was curled on the couch, blanket around her. It irritated her how they didn't let her help them even though it was just a tiny bruise. Black Star stayed silent, looking at the angry bruise on Maka's forehead. Black Star couldn't help but feel that he had just witness something important. Something like a child would when they see their parents in a intense quarrel. It made him uncharacteristically quiet in thought. Maka stared back at Black Star, irritated.

"You'd think that I'd fallen into a coma or something. You guys are acting ridiculous." Maka joked, hoping to break the tension in the air Black Star was emitting.

Finally Black Star spoke, "Maka…um actually, do you know what happened?"

Maka frowned, "No. I just hit my head. Big deal."

Black Star gave a look of confusion and whispered, "When we came back you were on Kid's lap. _Sleeping_."

"I was _what_?" Maka choked on her spit, "You're kidding me."

Black Star shook his head, "No," he drawled out slowly, "When Soul saw that….he uh…" Black Star struggled with his words, not knowing what to say at the moment.

Maka's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in alarm, "Soul's here? Where is he then?"

Black Star coughed nervously, "Um…He's in his room. He was the one that bumped your head, Maka."

Maka snorted, "What? What'd he do? Did he throw the coffee table at my head or something?"

"Actually the opposite." Black Star sighed, not knowing what to say, he waved it off. "Maybe Tsubaki will tell you later."

Maka quirked an eyebrow, not getting what Black Star had just said. Tsubaki and Kid had come back and placed some soup at the dinner table. They sat around the table and ate silently. Then Maka asked gently, "Where's Soul?"

Tsubaki gripped her spoon and shot a furious glare at her soup, "He's not hungry."

Maka nodded and continued eating her soup. Kid later that night called Liz and Patty that night and told them he was staying over at the Albarn residence for the night. They nodded enthusiastically and said they had ordered a take-out while he was gone. Maka got out the extra futons and spread them around the living room. With Black Star and Kid's help they moved the couch to the far side or the room. Tsubaki took the couch and Kid and Black Star slept on the floor. Maka deciding that she didn't want to sleep in her bedroom that night, she went to sleep in the living room floor too. After a long, polite fight Tsubaki reluctantly agreed to take the couch. Maka took a bowl of warm soup and walked slowly towards Soul's bedroom, careful not to spill.

There was movement inside the bedroom, Maka could tell. Angry flurry of sheet's rustling. She knocked on the door and the movement ceased, "Soul?" She called out softly.

"I'll put dinner here, okay?" Maka placed the wrapped up soup at the bottom of Soul's door. She wrapped up a spoon in a napkin and placed it on top, "Make sure to clean it up after you're done." When Soul didn't answer, Maka shrugged and went into her room and dressed into her pajamas. She walked slowly out of her room, tired. But when she looked at the soup she left there earlier, it was empty. The spoon was wrapped up back in the napkin. There was a note on top of it, it read, 'Thanks.'

That night Kid couldn't sleep at all. He twisted and turned in his futon. It was dark and it annoyed him how he couldn't slip into unconsciousness. Usually he fell asleep when it was dark. It confused him as to why he was wide awake now. Maka was breathing in and out slowly. She was awake though and heard the whole battle of the futon Kid had. Kid was annoyed, that was for sure. He threw the blankets off of him with a sigh and sat up and stared out through the window next to him. He fixed his futon with great neatness and got out of bed and went inside the dark kitchen. Kid sat on the kitchen stool and brooded silently. Carefully being quiet as to not wake the others in the room, Maka got out of futon as well and approached Kid quietly, "Kid? Can't sleep?" Kid jumped in surprise, scraping the stool loudly against the tiles. He spun around so fast he gave himself a whiplash.

Maka looked apologetic for scaring him.

"No." Kid drawled out his words and slumped on the kitchen counter, "Maka, do you know what happened? You know, earlier."

Maka flushed a deep red, "Well…uh."

Kid continued on, without realizing he was making her uncomfortable, "You were sleeping on my lap. I was reading a book to past the time until you woke up. But I didn't realize the consequences if…Soul came home."

Maka sat down on the stool next to him, waiting for him to continue.

"When I heard the front door open, I almost got up, but then realize that you were still in my lap. It was as if you weren't there the whole time you were sleeping so soundly."

Maka flushed.

"Tsubaki was the first to come in and she tried to warn me with her eyes and I tried to get you off. It was too late," Kid sighed deep, "Soul walked around the corner."

"Soul saw that you were on my lap and…I never seen him so angry in my life. I was actually pretty scared," Kid chuckled humorlessly, "He threw you off of me and your head hit the coffee table."

"He _what_?" Maka suddenly realized what Black Star had said earlier. He didn't throw the coffee table at Maka; he threw Maka _at_ the coffee table. Maka was seething with anger silently, "_Why_?"

Death the Kid gave Maka an exasperated roll of his eyes, "Maka, gee, isn't it obvious?"

Maka scowled, unladylike, "What? What's obvious?"

Death the Kid slammed his head back onto the counter mutely, "For goodness sake, Maka! Soul was _jealous_!"

There was a pregnant pause, and then Maka began to laugh loudly. She chortled, guffawed, and snorted in a very unfeminine way.

Kid's head snapped up and he pushed a firm hand over Maka's mouth. Black Star rolled over, his face became confused, but eyes still closed. Tsubaki stretched in her sleep. Maka felt her face heat up when she realized what she just did, she silently hoped that she woke no one up. Kid gave her a warning look before moving his hand away. Death the Kid smirked, "Next time you get lost, just laugh and we'll find you."

Maka smacked Kid in the arm playfully and muttered, "Oh shush." Maka's face could've given a run on the tomato queen's money.

"I hardly think anything is funny at this point. The guy caused that gigantic bruise on your head."

Maka felt her face go somewhat back to her original color, "Well, I don't know. I find the idea comical. It's just that it's kinda _weird_. Soul would never admit that he was jealous, ever. He'd think that he's too cool for that." They dropped the subject after that. Maka being that she didn't want to talk about Soul at the moment and Kid because he didn't want to make Maka uncomfortable.

Getting up quickly, Death the Kid asked if they could start reading again, seeing that they were too far awake to go back to sleep, the two grabbed some books from the library and read outside at the backyard. They both sat in the long rocking chair together, books on the floor surrounding them. Maka curled her feet up the rocking chair and Kid sat in his usual poised manner, rocking the chair with one leg for both of them. The sky turned into a grey look morning, but it was more than enough light to read. Kid opened his philosophy book and furrowed his eyebrows when he caught sight of the book she was currently reading, "_Georgiana Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire_? Maka, that book…"

Maka tilted her head to look at Kid, "Huh? What's wrong with it?"

Kid shook his head, "It's nothing. It's just…No matter how many times I read that book I could never quite get it."

Maka gave a quirk of her eyebrow, "What's not to get? I mean you read philosophy right? It's a lot like _Pride and Prejudice_ and is children's picture book compared to—" Maka took one look at Kid's book and frowned, "_Critique of Practical Reason._"

Kid frowned back, "It's your book, not mine." Maka laughed lightly.

"True, true." Maka waved it off, "But what's not to get? Seriously. Sure there are a lot of twists but nothing I know you can't figure out easily."

Kid put his book down and stared at Maka quite seriously and said, "It's not that I don't get the book. It's the actions. Why some characters do what they do. It confuses me."

Maka stared in blank surprise, "You're confused about their _actions_? Well I could explain if you'd like. What part are you confused on?" Maka scooted closer to Kid, leaning over. She handed over _Georgiana Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire_ and Kid skimmed through the book looking for the part he never understood.

"There," Kid said softly, voice obviously laced with confusion. His index finger pointed to a particular page, "I-I don't understand why Georgiana hadn't ran away with Charles Grey. They were so much in love, why didn't she go?"

Maka's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Really? That part? Isn't it obvious?"

Kid sighed and said, "Father said the same thing to me, actually. I had asked him why and he was sincerely surprised. I-It's just that no matter how many times I read that book I still don't understand. Georgiana was so much in love with Charles, that was fine of course, but then…she was already married to the Duke of Devonshire. Charles Grey wanted her to run away with him and elope. She doesn't but... But why? Georgiana is a hopeless sap. She had what she wanted right in front of her but she didn't take it. If you ask me, I think that Charles was the innocent one in the story."

Maka's face scrunched together in annoyance.

Maka jumped up and stood, yanking Kid to stand up with her she got into his face and snarled, "But that was Charles' own _stupid _fault! He didn't give her consideration of her children! He's placing himself over her own children! She couldn't abandon her children!" Maka's hand clasped around Kid's shaking fist. "So that's why--…that's why…"

Maka didn't know what to say next. Something bothered her about the story as much as Kid. Kid stared at Maka furiously, "She _rejected_ Charles, Maka! She rejected him! Even after all that time! Even when she knew she loved him herself! But why! Why would she do that?!"

Maka felt stupidly brave, "It was entirely the Duke's fault in the first place! He couldn't possibly let Georgiana go because it would ruin his image! He would kill her children and destroy Charles' job if---"

"_What?_" Kid snapped at Maka, "Now you're blaming the Duke?! Not too long ago you said that this was all Charles's fault!"

They stared at each other lividly. Then in a fierce whisper Death the Kid husked, "Then what if there were no children then?! What if she wasn't even married to the Duke?! Would she still run away with Charles then?! _What's holding them back?!_"

Maka wasn't so sure that they were talking about the book anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** If you didn't get it, Death the Kid was referring himself as Charles, whom Georgiana (Maka) loves, but cannot--seeing that she is married to The Duke of Devonshire. (Soul)

Have you guys watched The Duchess starring Keira Knightly? That movie was based on this book I was talking about just now. Perhaps if you watched it, this in fact--may make more sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Geez, I was so caught up with my great chapter four I didn't realize how terribly author-blocked I would be on this one. For this one chapter I was absolutely stuck. I had to rewrite this one (again,) the plot wouldn't seem to bend to my will. I felt as if I was slowly steering off the road of plotdom forever. But don't worry, after a long rest, I shot back onto my feet and got it done. Chapter five!

* * *

What scared Maka the most was the fact that Death the Kid had referred Georgiana and Charles in present tense in that sentence. The fact that Death the Kid had been known for his proper speech and grammar is something to be taken note of and reminded of everyday just by looking at the boy. Kid---_the _Kid never makes grammar or speech mistakes. Never. When Kid says something he means business. Perfectly calculating his next words, his expressions, his _façade_. It was impossible not to notice that slip-up. Obviously Kid had meant something deeper in his words. That explained his behavior. Just what—Maka didn't know. But she knew something was bothering Kid when she didn't answer.

A blur of apologizes stumbled out of Kid's mouth. Maka snapped out of it and mumbled a small 'its ok...' and walked back inside in a daze to make breakfast. This time, Kid did not follow her. Maka wanted to give him space to think about what had just taken place. He really needed it, it seems. In the meanwhile Kid's mind was in torture, he didn't understand why he just referred Charles and Georgiana in present tense. He always held a soft spot for Charles but always disliked Georgiana for her selfishness. But perhaps maybe Maka was right. He turned to look over his shoulder through the glass door where she as cooking, her back towards him. Perhaps Georgiana wasn't selfish. She had children to worry about. He tried to keep reading his book to pass the time but it felt like he was only looking at the words not reading them. Kid frowned and put down his book, chin in his hands. He couldn't stop wondering why he had started making that crazy theory of Georgiana not having kids and not marrying the duke. It was ridiculous, what was the point of the autobiography if he had just reassembled it into something that had never happened?

It was like; he was trying to convince Maka something. Perhaps he was trying to convince himself? What was he trying to convince himself of? He stared at Maka's forgotten book that still lay down on her side of the long rocking chair. He picked it up and skimmed through it. Georgiana's life was tragic. In the end Charles became a man that had many affairs with many different women after Georgiana had rejected him, a messed up man whose life was controlled by alcohol.

What if Charles wasn't even in love with Georgiana? What if he just wanted her money? What if he just wanted a good bed-buddy? What if he just wanted fame, to cause a mess out of the duke out of revenge by stealing his wife---his pride and joy?

Kid sighed, there he was---making those damned assumptions again. He was thinking too much in the story, it was making him insane. Kid pushed the autobiography far away from him without it falling off the rocking chair and tried reading his book again. It was still no use; the words still seem to only pass through his head, not registering in his brain. He could hear Black Star and Tsubaki inside, chattering with Maka. Then it all became quiet. Kid's eyebrow rose and he turned to look through the glass door to see why. Soul had come inside the kitchen, stony faced, eyes locked on Maka.

---

Maka was ready. The moment she heard footsteps upstairs she steeled her ground as she cooked. She felt more ready then ever to give Soul the biggest Maka Chop the world will ever see. She unconsciously reached for the thick recipe book in the cupboard, placing it nearby so she could act quickly if Soul did anything funny again. But really? Was it _really_ necessary to throw her at the coffee table because of something she wasn't fully aware of? Because of _jealousy?_ It didn't matter the excuse. Soul was going to pay.

Soul walked into the kitchen. Black Star and Tsubaki scrambled back into the living room, uncharacteristically silent. Soul sat down on the stool near the kitchen counter, giving a wary expression towards the recipe book near Maka. Maka ignored him, flipping the omelets in the pan. Today was Soul's turn to cook breakfast and dinner. Apparently Maka was so mad that she'd forgotten that it wasn't her turn today. Soul sat there, mind complentating on what to say, mind in turmoil. He caught a glimpse of the large, angry, black bruise on her forehead. He hadn't intentionally dropped her, he only meant to get her off Kid's lap. His hands had slipped and no one was going to believe him.

"Maka, I'm _really_ sorry—"

In one swift motion, Maka hurled the heavy (not so heavy to her though) recipe book at Soul with all her might, with mighty unfeminine scream.

---

Breakfast came and everyone sat at the table, free of worries. Maka was smiling brightly at everyone giving out second helpings to Black Star, who was boasting on how he beat Soul on his video games yesterday. Soul and Black Star bickered on endlessly on how Black Star didn't actually beat him, just caught him off guard. Tsubaki and Death the Kid was chatting quietly about the upcoming first day of school. Maka felt her heart inflate happily. It felt as though everyone was getting along fine again how they used to. _How they used to…_Maka thought with a bit of mirth as she glanced at Death the Kid. He had acted nothing was wrong but she couldn't help but feel disturbingly troubled by her and Kid's little quarrel over a book. The quarrel had erupted into something more, something more complicated than they both had imagined.

Then, for a split second Maka began to wonder what they were _really_ arguing about.

When everyone cleaned their plates, Soul walked Tsubaki and Black Star home. Maka took the liberty of walking Death the Kid home though. They walked together in heavy, awkward silence. Both thinking about Kid's actions, really. Kid tried to come up with conversation. He said stupidly, "It's nice out tonight, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." Maka says, not paying attention.

Kid's mood deflated visibly. By the time they reached the house, Kid offered if he could come back tomorrow perhaps to finish the library. Maka gave a small smile and said, "Not tomorrow, I think I have something to do tomorrow."

Kid bit his lip and bade Maka goodnight, and closed the door.

---

To be truthful, Maka had nothing to do tomorrow. She flopped onto her bed; face first, in her pillow. The walk with Death the Kid had been as awkward just as she imagined. Soul was cooking dinner down stairs and it seems like they were no longer fighting anymore. Now she was worried about her little fight with Death the Kid now. If it counted as a fight, that is. They were talking about a book so she still didn't understand if it had to do with something personal. Death the Kid seemed as confused as she was, not really understanding with what he had said either. Why couldn't she go through a day without so much of a fight from either of the two boys? It seemed like a cycle, if she made up with Soul, she would get into a fight with Death the Kid. Although if she made up with Death the Kid then it was no doubt in her mind she would get into another fight with Soul.

Their relationship was just one big spiral, a never ending cycle that she couldn't fix.

---

That morning Kid went to Shibusen to talk to his father. He had remembered his small offer to Maka on their first day of cleaning. His father, as usual stood motionless at the podium, staring at his reflection as if waiting for a call in the mirror. Slowly, Shinigami-sama turned around. Although you couldn't see it, Kid could tell he was smiling.

"Kid! It's nice to see you! Why are you here?"

"Actually father---I have a favor to ask."

Shinigami nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Well actually, it's about Maka Albarn's house. She said when she moved in there, there was already a library in the basement. She couldn't find the old owner so she just kept the books. Since you've been here for so long, I was wondering if you knew the old resident of the house."

"A library, you say?" Shinigami scratched the chin of his mask in though, "I could find out if you like. But seeing I'm a bit busy," He motioned the mirror behind him, "I'll let you do it instead."

Shinigami drifted towards the table and took out a piece of paper writing, _Kid is allowed in the restricted section. _Drawing his signature skull at the bottom of the paper he handed it to Kid, "Here you go! Just show this to the librarian and she'll let you through the restricted section. That's where we keep the resident's backgrounds!"

Kid nodded thanks, taking the note, he headed towards the school library. When he arrived there, he was surprised to see that they were making renovations. Carts and carts loaded with new books littered around the library, not yet in a respective place on the shelves. He handed the librarian at the counter the slip from his father and she sleepily let him through a door. Kid walked in, files and files were stacked among each other. File cabinets were almost combusting. He didn't know where to start. Recalling, the street name Maka lived in he searched through the 'D' section. Pulling out Maka's address he opened the file. There was Maka and Soul's picture, about how much income they made, the taxes they paid, when they bought the house. He flipped the page. And to his great surprise there was only a picture of the resident before Maka and Soul. No name, no other information either. It was a woman, with thick black glasses smiling shyly at the camera. Kid gasped loudly. In her arms, much to his astonishment—was Maka's book. _Georgiana Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire_. And to his extreme horror, the picture was taken at the basement of Maka's library. Behind her were the shelves packed with books he had become so familiar with, new-looking and untouched. Not a speck of dust or soot was seen.

---

Maka went down to the library to relax. She sat down, smiling to herself picked up The _Grimm Brother's Fairy Tales_ book. She flipped to the story of _Cat-skin _from a shelf and began reading. Then, suddenly the strangest thing began to happen. Voices. Reading the book she was holding in her hands.

_Then he got hold of the fur and tore it off, and her golden hair and beautiful form were seen, and she could no longer hide herself._ It said with a female defiant hollow-like voice.

Maka yelped and dropped her book. For some strange reason she knew that the voice wasn't talking to _her_ but it was as if the voice was telling her the story. In strange morbid fascination she continued listening, not moving, staring at the book lit brightly by the sunshine from the tiny window.

_So she washed the __**soot**__ and ashes from her face, and showed herself to be the most beautiful princess upon the face of the earth. But the king said, 'You are my beloved bride, and we will never more be parted from each other.'_ A male voice echoed hollowly in her head. Hearing voices in your head wasn't good, Maka decided. She tried to ignore it thinking it was the neighbors. But the voice didn't stop. As the voice continued keeping the story Maka felt like she was going crazy. She shot off her seat and screamed, running up the stairs in fright. The voices wouldn't stop until she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She backed away from it staring at the closed door in silent horror.

---

"Kid."

Kid jumped up, startled, and whipped around only to see his father at the doorway. He had not noticed the door open.

"Kid, do you know what a silver tongue is?"

Slowly, Kid shook his head, staring at his father questioningly. Shinigami continued, "Silver tongues are Seers. Surely you know what that is right?"

"Seers are people who see the future…or people with 'the inner eye' you could say."

"Yes," Shinigami drawled out slowly, "But did you know there are different kinds of seers?" Kid said nothing, waiting for his father to continue, "Seers could be people who don't even know the true capability of their own powers. In other words, some people don't realize that they have special abilities."

Kid's eyebrows scrunched up, "With all due respect father, what does this have to do with anything?"

Shinigami steeled an expressionless mask at Kid, "It has to do with everything."

Kid sat down on a stack of files not saying anything staring at his father. Shinigami continued, "Kid. There are only two kinds of witches in this world. Either good or bad. In this case, you could say that Maka lives in a house of that of a good witch."

Kid's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in alarm. Shinigami placed a hand in the air to silence questions even before they came out. Kid relaxed.

"Kid, I don't know if the woman that lived in that used to live in the house was even _aware_ that she was a witch. But I assure you she had no bad intentions towards Death City or even Shibusen. If she had then why didn't she attack by now? Anyways," Shinigami crossed his legs and sat down on a stack of files "As to what I was saying—silver tongues are careful not to read aloud. We usually keep track of them. The woman in the picture," He motioned to the folder Kid was holding, "I can't recall her name. I did know she had a great passion for books. Kid, have you ever heard of the saying, 'With great power comes great responsibility?'"

Kid nodded.

"Right. I think this woman," He motioned to the picture again, "discovered her powers and attempted to help the world. But I believe that goal was her own downfall."

"Why?"

"Because when you're a silver tongue, you must be careful on what you read aloud. I believe she had read something that horrible and by accident she may have been thinking of herself. Being a silver tongue is not a blessing, Kid. It's a curse."

* * *

**A/N:** Aw I'm sorry I had taken so long to update. I feel so bad for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I've been a bit busy. I just got discharged from the hospital recently, you see. I had fallen from a cheap hotel's concrete stairs and busted my head. Apparently my mom had forgiven me for staying up too late because she had taken my laptop and given it back. Breaking your head open does wonders.

**MANGA SPOILERS: **OH MY GOSH! Soul's death scythe form is so cool! When Maka was riding Soul (in weapon form, you dirty minds) and flying I had imagined the wings to look a lot like Card Captor Sakura's wings right? Instead it was freaky looking blade things. And darn there were a lot more SoulMaka moments then implied KidMaka…xD

ANYWAY! KID OH KID! He was so hoooooot! GOD I LOVE HIS ANGRY FACE (ch 63 pg 30!!! *faints*) WHEN HE WAS WARNING THEM ABOUT HURTING MAKA! See SoulMaka shippers?! KidMaka is canon too! *cackles with glee*


End file.
